


(((love))) letters.

by babyeblue_bb



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Letters, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Pen Pals, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pirates Penpalling, Post-Canon, actually not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyeblue_bb/pseuds/babyeblue_bb
Summary: After Kaido's defeat, the time he dreaded has come; they had to part ways, finally.Despite his astonishing victory, Luffy looked sad. He didn't want to leave. Law sighed. "Send me letters," he offered, hoping that the idea of keeping in touch would cheer up the younger captain.Of course Luffy loved the idea.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 12
Kudos: 275





	(((love))) letters.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Luffy's letters with tons of spelling errors. But I didn't want this to be difficult to read so... just imagine there are lots of mistakes in his letters lmao.
> 
> This takes place after the Wano-arc, so post-canon.
> 
> (also english is not my first language so there might be actual mistakes, don't hesitate to notify me if you find some!)

**From Luffy**

Hello Torao!!  
  
Do you believe me if I tell you this is the very first time I write a letter?  
  
I am not even sure to know how to write it! I asked Robin but I think I don’t understand everything she said, especially this “best regards” thing I need to write at the end of every letter… What does it mean, and what if I don’t want to give “best regards” to someone? And I mean, I don’t have to write it if the letter is for you, do I? You are my friend, you already know the regards I give you are the best of the bests! So I don’t need to write it!!  
  
Anyways, I don’t know when you will get this letter, Nami says it depends on the distance that separates us. The closer we are, the faster you’ll get the letter! We parted ways only three days ago, so you should be pretty close to me, I guess? It means you’ll get my letter really fast, isn’t that amazing?!!  
  
Where are you going now?  
  
What will you do now?  
  
Do you think we’ll be able to meet each other again soon? We will have a huge party with lots of meat and booze the day we meet again!

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
There’s no need to be formal in your letters, you can write like you want, I don’t care about “best regards” and such things, these are not professional letters. Simply write like you are talking to me.  
  
According to the date you wrote on the back of your letter, I received it in a week and a half. It seems we already are far away from each other, we sailed pretty fast I guess. We parted ways not even two weeks ago and you already want to see me? Aren’t you a little impatient? Let my crew, and me, take a breath and live another adventures, then we will have more to tell you when we meet again.  
  
I won’t write you where I am right now nor where I am going, just in case, I heard Marines can intercept letters and if they do, they could set us a trap whenever they like. It’s too dangerous. For now, we can only rely on the dates and the time it takes for letters to arrive. And, well, like I wrote a few lines above, it seems we are sailing in opposite ways.  
  
But don’t forget, in the end, all the paths we can take end up merging into only one. We will see each other at this very moment, and I have no doubt that you will do it.  
  
Penguin and Shachi want me to write that they already miss you. They are looking forward to attend this party you talk about.

* * *

**From Luffy**

Hi Torao!!!  
  
I’m sending you a picture that was taken by Franky (did you know he has a camera integrated in his eyes? Isn’t that amazing!!), so I don’t have a lot of room to actually write!  
  
I’m also sending you a letter I’ve received from Dressrosa two days ago, I assumed you’d like to read it!

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
I’d like to send you pictures too, but I don’t own any device that can take pictures. But I can see that all of you seem to have a lot of fun, Penguin and Shachi were happy to see you, even if it was just in a picture.  
  
Thank you for the letter from Dressrosa. I am glad to know that they are doing fine and that they are able to recover from all the havoc Doflamingo caused back there. I’d like to go back to the island, once they’ve totally recovered, Dressrosa is truly a lovely island and they really didn’t deserve everything that happened to them.  
  
Thank you for saving this kingdom. I already told you this probably a hundred of times, but it will never be enough for me.

* * *

**From Luffy**

Hey Torao!!  
  
Wow really sorry, it’s been a long time since I sent you a letter! It’s just that I forgot a little (really just a little, _little little_!) about it and we didn’t have any more paper on the ship! And we were sailing without coming across any island, I had nothing to write on… I tried to write on the paper that Nami uses for her maps but then she hit me!! So, I am writing on the back of a postcard from the town where we are right now (and we brought paper, so now I can send you letters again!). So you can know where we are, in case you want to see ~~me~~ us.  
  
I hope to party with you soon!

* * *

**From Luffy**

Hello again Torao, it’s me again, the postcard was so small that I couldn’t write everything I wanted on it! (But now I can use the writing paper I brought today, the seller told me it smelled like strawberry… I was very disappointed to learn that there weren’t any writing paper that smells like meat.)  
  
I already sent the postcard, actually, so I don’t remember what I wrote in it. I hope I wasn’t in the middle of a sentence!!  
  
I was your face in today’s newspaper (that’s when I remembered to send you letters), I didn’t quite understand what happened even after Robin tried to explain it to me, but she told me that you and your crew were injured. Is everything okay? You’re not dead, I hope??  
  
Tell me everything that happened, it looks so cool!  
  
It reminded me of when we fought together, it was nice. Your powers are really something Torao, I almost feel jealous! I’d like to go and smash bad guys with you again someday!  
  
Next time, you’ll see my face in the newspaper!!!

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
You don’t have to send me letters. That was just an idea like another, you don’t have to feel obligated to do so, and it doesn’t matter if you forget. What matters is that you are fine and if something happens to you – something good or something bad –, I’ll easily know it with the newspaper.  
  
Anyways, yes, my crew and I were in the newspaper. We happened to go in a town where some remnants of Doflamingo’s associates were too (much to my surprise, I didn’t know his family went this far, especially after his defeat), I hope you understand that I couldn’t help myself. They were a bit difficult on us and the whole thing got more exposure than necessary, but everything is fine. Yes, we were injured, but it was nothing serious. Newspapers tend to overdo facts and incidents because more people will buy or to reassure the population, by making them believe that the “bad and evil pirates” are weak and dying. Only, this isn’t the case and we are doing fine.  
  
The postcard you sent me is lovely, however I don’t recognize the town. Considering that the news you talk about in your letter were in the newspaper from two weeks ago, you are still sailing farther away from us… At the next island we stop by, we’ll start to go East, if this can help you to get closer to us.  
  
Bepo says hello to your crew and you.

* * *

**From Luffy**

Torao! And hello to Bepo too!  
  
I don’t feel obligated to send you letters! Actually, it’s pretty fun to write letters, I like writing, even if Robin tells me that I make a lot of spelling errors, and we can talk so it’s nice! And I can keep your letters and they don’t fade away in my head, not like talks in real life…  
  
And don’t you dare say it doesn’t matter if I forget about you!!! I thought we already talked about these kinds of things, you don’t have the right to say that, or else I’ll have to come and hit you.  
  
Are we really that far away from each other? You don’t date your letters, so I can’t know how much time it took for me to receive it. I told Nami where you are sailing and she’s trying to adapt but this isn’t easy, we can’t afford to miss a lot of islands. (We’re low on food, but don’t worry! I still have a lot of writing paper!!) By the way, on the back of this letter, Nami drew a map that shows where we are right now. She coded it and she says that your navigator should be able to decode it easily!  
  
Tell me if you really are very far away from us? I’d like to see you, we haven’t seen each other in a long time and letters are really too slow! (Well, it took me two weeks to write this letter because we were busy fighting on a near island!)  
  
Sanji told me that he’ll make a huuuuge buffet when we’ll see each other again! So, I’m becoming very impatient!

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
I’ll remember to write the date on the back of my letters so you can figure it out. And think about the well-being of your crew before thinking about meeting us… do not risk running out of food because of that. It’s okay if we can’t meet each other soon.  
  
According to Bepo, we are still a bit far away from you. It would take you about ten days to meet us. It's too far to be able to meet, and it would be too risky for us to stay at an island for so long. Plus, we are running into some troubles right now, nothing serious, but we can’t afford to let down our guard.  
  
Next time, maybe. Do not forget that, as I already wrote it in a past letter, every path becomes one in the end and we will irremediably end up meeting each other again. It is only a matter of time.

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
You know what? I changed my mind. You will find a map with my letter. Meet me here.  
  
I can stay here for two weeks. Make sure to not be late.

* * *

**From Luffy**

Hello Torao!!  
  
I’m really sorry about the meeting place, we couldn’t reach it… The Marines wouldn’t stop to stand in our way and we really weren’t able to reach you! We had to turn back, I didn’t want to go to see you if it meant to take the risk that the Marines would follow us, and find you and attack you too…  
  
I hope you’re not angry at me? I am sorry, I really wanted to see you.  
  
Nami thinks we aren’t very far away from you, for now, and that we still can meet. She wrote and coded our current coordinates on the back of the letter, tell me what do you think?

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
It’s okay. I expected this, this area was too risky, I was an egoist to have asked you to come while knowing very well how it would end. I thought Marines would be too busy with other islands to come for us but I think that, in the end, they were smarter than us.  
  
I also think they intercepted my last letter. There was a Marine ship that attacked us where we were docked at, forcing us to dive into the sea and to flee. We never were able to meet each other even if you were able to go through that fleet that attacked you. In any case, it is fairly impossible for us to meet now, we should continue to sail our own way until we find an area where the Marine isn’t as alert as here.  
  
Letters are not as safe as I thought. On the back of this letter, you will find the number of my transponder snail with coded coordinates so you can have an idea of where we are now. We both took opposed paths to flee the Marine…  
  
Call me when you get my letter.

* * *

**Luffy to Law**

“Hello? Torao? Is this Torao? Can you hear me?”  
  
“Yes, I can hear you, Strawhat- _ya_. I assume you got my letter.”  
  
“Yeah, I received it just right now! Wow, I haven’t heard your voice in such a long time, I almost didn’t recognize you! And, I mean, those transponders snails don’t even relay voices very well, and don’t get me started on about how they relay faces! You look l—”  
  
“Do you want to pursue sending each other letters, and take the risk that the Marine might intercept them again?”  
  
“What? No! Letters are too slow and it’s boring!”  
  
“Then, stop complaining about transponders snails.”  
  
“You are so mean, Torao!”  
  
“…”  
  
“You were much nicer in your letters!”  
  
“… I am going to hang up.”  
  
“No! Don’t hang up! I don’t remember you were so sensitive, Torao.”  
  
“… I am _really_ going to hang up.”  
  
“Nooo! I was just joking!”  
  
“So. What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“We should see each other!”  
  
“What…? But I am pretty sure I wrote in my letter that it was too dangerous, we can’t meet for now.”  
  
“Ha?”  
  
“…Did you read my letter?”  
  
“Ha… huh… ha, yes! Of course I read your, huh, letter, haha! Who do you think I am?”  
  
“… So you didn’t read it. You only saw my number and you called right away.”  
  
“Wha, what? Huh, that’s not true! You’re really mean, Torao!”  
  
“Whatever. So, in any case, we are too far away from each other and it’s too dangerous. I didn’t write my exact coordinates in my letter, they’re coded like yours, but you can have an idea of where we are right now.”  
  
“Ummh… I see.”  
  
“It would take at least a month for us to meet.”  
  
“Ha! Wait!”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“…  
  
…  
  
… Okay! Torao, you’re still here?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“We’re gonna adjust the way we sail so we’ll be able to come across you.”  
  
“What? But I just told you that we were too far away! Please tell me you won’t stop following the log pose.”  
  
“No, no! We’re still following it but, as we reach each island, we’ll progressively follow the needle that points in your direction. Maybe in some weeks or in a month, we’ll be close enough to be able to meet!”  
  
“That seems dangerous to me.”  
  
“No way!”  
  
“Is your navigator okay with that?”  
  
“… She will!”  
  
“…”

* * *

**Luffy to Law**

“Hello, Torao?!”  
  
“Hello, Strawhat- _ya_. Why are you calling me?”  
  
“Do I really need a reason to call you?”  
  
“I guess not. What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“Mmmh… I don’t know, I didn’t really think about it before I called.”  
  
“… Why does it surprise me.”  
  
“Haha! So, anyways, how is everybody?”  
  
“They’re pretty fine. We can’t seem to stop to come across big storms and heavy raining, so for now, we stay under water.”  
  
“Wow, really? Here, there’s a big sun and there’s no cloud in the sky, we’re near a summer island.”  
  
“Lucky you. We are underwater all day and all night long, it’s suffocating.”  
  
“You’re not scared?”  
  
“Scared of what?”  
  
“You’re not scared of being underwater? I mean, let’s say there’s a huge hole in your submarine, you’re not scared of drowning? Especially you since you’re a devil fruit user!”  
  
“I trust my submarine. Actually, it’s safer to be underwater than to sail above the water surface, we can flee Marine and enemies easier and with less damages. The only concern we may have is sea monsters, but we can flee from them rather easily too.”  
  
“Wow, so cool! Your submarine seems so much more amazing than the one with have – no offence to Franky tho! I’d like to dive underwater with yours!”  
  
“Well, I don’t think it’s as “amazing” as you think. …You know, our submarine is awfully silent.”  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yes. I noticed how much it was silent, these days, compared to your Sunny…”

* * *

**Luffy to Law**

“Hello, is this Torao?”  
  
“Yes, this is me. How are you, Strawhat- _ya_?”  
  
“I’m fine. Can you see the moon, where you are?”  
  
“No. It’s still day, here, but the sun is about to set.”  
  
“Ha… we really are far away from each other, then. It’s too bad, the moon is really pretty, tonight.”  
  
“I’ll remember to look for the moon tonight, then.”  
  
“You’ll really look?”  
  
“Yes, of course.”  
  
“Okay. I miss you, Torao.”  
  
“…”  
  
“I miss you a lot.”  
  
“I miss you too, Luffy- _ya_.”

* * *

**Luffy to Law**

“HELLO TORAO?!”  
  
“My god, you don’t have to scream like that. What is happening, Strawhat- _ya_?”  
  
“I SAW TODAY’S NEWSPAPER! TORAO!”  
  
“Stop screaming! What’s with the newspaper?”  
  
“They said that your crew ran into some trouble on an island! And that some of your guys were injured! And that _you_ were injured too! What happened? You’re okay? Your friends are okay? You’re not injured, right, this isn’t true, the newspaper is lying? You—”  
  
“Slow down, Strawhat- _ya_. Everything is fine. I already told you that newspapers tend to overdo what really happened. Yes, we were injured but it was nothing serious. We went through worse.”  
  
“Really? You’re fine?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Cool! I was really worried!”  
  
“Don’t believe everything that’s written in the newspapers. Speaking of newspapers, I saw that your bounty went up again.”  
  
“Haha, yeah! So, what do you think?”  
  
“I think that you’re running straight into trouble, like always. Marines and bounty hunters will hunt you down more than ever, now.”  
  
“I don’t care! I’ll smash them all!”  
  
“Yes, I have no doubt about that. But make sure to stay safe.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me, Torao! Nothing can stop me!”  
  
“Pft…”

* * *

**Law to Luffy?**

“Hello, Strawhat- _ya_?”  
  
“… Who are you?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“… Who are _you_?”  
  
“I won’t answer until you answer me first.”  
  
“… It’s Law.”  
  
“Ha! Law! Crap, I didn’t recognize your voice. It’s me, it’s Sanji.”  
  
“Ha, yes I see. Is Strawhat- _ya_ here?”  
  
“Yes, he’s here, but he is… sleeping. But I c—”  
  
“Can you tell him to call me back when he wakes up?”  
  
“Well, yes of course, I—”

_Clac_.

“…”

* * *

**Luffy to Law**

“Hello, Torao? You tried to call me, earlier?”  
  
“Hello, Strawhat- _ya_. Yes I tried to call you, but your cook answered instead of you.”  
  
“Yeah, Sanji told me. He also told me that you were rude!”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“You didn’t want to talk to him!”  
  
“…”  
  
“And you hung up on him!”  
  
“… So what? I wanted to talk to _you_ , not to him!”  
  
“Ha, really?”  
  
“Who else would I want to talk to?!”  
  
“Aww, Torao! What do you want to talk about?”  
  
“I saw today’s newspaper. I read in an article that you were seriously injured.”  
  
“Hahaha! Yeah!”  
  
“Don’t be so happy about it! _S_ _eriously injured_! You were seriously injured! What did you do?”  
  
“Huh, well, I got into a fight.”  
  
“I would’ve guessed! I don’t even know why I asked. How do you feel?”  
  
“I feel pretty fine. Chopper did a really good job, well it still hurts a bit, but I should be able to walk on my own in a few days.”  
  
“Walk on your own?! Did you almost die, _again_?”  
  
“Huh… haha, huh, maybe?”  
  
“Seriously… you can’t help yourself, can you? Always running into trouble without thinking and not caring about your own life. One day, you really are going to die, are you aware of this?”  
  
“Whatever Torao, I am alive now!”  
  
“Don’t “whatever” me! You scared me! Please be careful. I won’t be here to save you, like I did two years ago.”  
  
“Aw, don’t be so worried! I’m good! My crew is strong and they’ll always save me!”  
  
“The problem here is not _saving you_ , it’s _not having to save you every minute_!”  
  
“Come on, Torao, you know me. You know I won’t let them kill me that easily. I promise you I’ll be careful next time!”  
  
“You’d better be careful _every time_! I almost had a heart attack when I saw today’s newspaper.”  
  
“Ha, but aren’t you the guy who told me to not believe everything that’s written in the newspapers?”  
  
“…”  
  
“… Right?”  
  
“… Shut up. Get well soon, Strawhat- _ya_.”

* * *

**Luffy to Law**

“Hello Torao?”  
  
“Strawhat- _ya_ … it’s the middle of the night here. Why are you calling me?”  
  
“Sorry, did I wake you up? It’s night here too. I can’t sleep.”  
  
“I wasn't sleeping. I’m not here to sing you a lullaby, if this is why you’re calling me for. I can’t help you to go to sleep. I—”  
  
“…mare.”  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch that?”  
  
“I had a nightmare. I can’t go back to sleep.”  
  
“Shit… Do you want to speak about it?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Strawhat- _ya_?”  
  
“I miss you a lot, Torao…”  
  
“I m—”  
  
“I really want to see you.”  
  
“… …Wait.  
  
…  
  
… Do you have a map next to you?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Can you tell me where you are?”  
  
“Ummh… We’re near an island named Bottle, I think.”  
  
“…  
  
… Can you see an island named Sweetfield?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“This is where we are right now. You have to sail for about less than a week to get here. I can wait for you on this island for ten days maximum.”

* * *

**Luffy to Law**

“Hello. To. Ra. Ooo!”  
  
“Strawhat- _ya_. You left the island only four hours ago. Why are you already calling me?”  
  
“I miss you.”  
  
“We saw each other four hours ago!”  
  
“Yeah but I still miss you, I can’t help it!”

* * *

**Law ~~to Luffy~~**

_Rrrr… Rrrr… Rrrr…  
__Clac.  
  
Rrrr… Rrrr… Rrrr… Rrrr…  
__Clac.  
  
  
_“Is there something wrong, captain?”  
  
“Strawhat- _ya_ doesn’t answer his transponder snail. This is the third time this week I try to call him but he doesn’t pick up his snail.”  
  
“He must be busy, I mean you know him, he’s always going on adventures for days, don’t worry captain! Does he usually answer fast?”  
  
“I don’t know, he is always the one who calls…”  
  
“Ha, I see. I am sure it’s nothing, captain, he is probably fine!”  
  
“Mh…”

* * *

**From Luffy**

Hi Torao!!!  
  
Yes, a letter. A slow, really slow, really really really really slooooow letter!!  
  
I tried to call you last night and I wanted to talk to you while sitting on my favorite place on the ship, but I dropped the transponder snail in the sea! We tried to look after it, with our little submarine, but we never found it… and right now, we’re in the middle of nothing, we’re far away from any island, we can’t buy another one for now. And I can’t reach you with our baby transponder snail, they don’t have a range big enough… I hope you weren’t worried about me! Well, knowing you, you didn’t care, you were probably happy to finally be able to relax because I wasn’t there to disturb you, am I right?  
  
Anyways, we have to talk by letters again! It bothers me a little, letters are way too slow and I can’t hear your voice! And with the snails, I could see your face, well actually not really, but you understand what I mean, right?  
  
I’ll send you another letter with the number of our new transponder snail when we get it.

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
Much to your surprise, yes I was worried. Well, I knew nothing happened to you since there was nothing in the newspaper, but who knows? I tried to call you, I understand now why you didn’t answer. Be more careful next time, transponder snails are fragile, I suggest you to not move them from their usual place.  
  
It seems you really sailed far away from us since we saw each other last time. We surely won’t be able to meet again for some time, we really are parting ways, truly. However I hope to see you again before you reach Raftel, do you think we could? I don’t think there’s a lot of island before getting there, so this should be possible.  
  
However, if I tried to call you for the last days, this isn’t for nothing. Well, to make sure you are okay of course, but there is something else. I wanted to talk about something with you. I assume you remember well that party we had at Sweetfield island three weeks ago (letters are slow indeed. I cannot believe it’s already been so long since that day). Everybody was partying and they were all doing something, eating, drinking, or even sleeping, whatever. And then, both of us got alone, remember?  
  
There’s something I want to ask.  
  
Why didn’t you kiss me, when we were alone?

* * *

**(The letter is in the trash can, torn away. It was never send.)**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
Not only you ignore my calls, but you also ignore my letters?  
  
There is nothing in the newspaper. No article about you getting into trouble, no article about you being injured, no article about you being dead. There’s no way you didn’t get my letter by now.  
  
~~P~~ ~~lease, answer m~~ ~~A~~ ~~nsw~~ ~~D~~ ~~id I write something b  
  
~~~~W~~ ~~as I wrong?~~ ~~I~~ ~~though~~ ~~t~~ ~~that, you too, you w~~ I hope you are well, wherever you are.  
  
~~I~~ ~~l~~ ~~I don’t want to lose you too~~ ~~.  
  
~~Write me back. ~~D~~ ~~on’t leav~~ ~~P~~ ~~lease be safe~~ ~~.~~

* * *

**(The letter was thrown away in the sea.)**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
It’s been two months since I’ve got a letter from you. Are you okay? I didn’t see any article in the newspaper talking about your death, so I can only hope you are fine and that you are, indeed, not dead.  
  
Send me a letter. I hope you are doing okay.

* * *

**(The letter was never send. It gathers dust on the desk.)**

~~Strawhat-ya,~~  
  
~~I should have kissed you, that night, when we met again. But I was afraid, I pretended you were nothing more than a friend to me and I couldn’t do it. I always keep everything to myself and I don’t know how to say what I think about, what I feel. In a letter, it’s convenient, I can write and erase and start over. Do you know how many times I started over my letters before I sent them to you? Do you know how many times I wrote again my letters because I couldn’t find my words, because I wasn’t able to say everything that I wanted to say to you, because I was scared of what you might think of me? My letters are so cold and impersonal and so dull, while yours were so bright and genuine that I feel ashamed.~~  
  
~~I should have kissed you but I was afraid. I was afraid because I knew the next morning, you would be gone again and we couldn’t see each other for a long time.~~  
  
~~I was afraid because everyone I loved ended up dying, sooner or later.~~  
  
~~But you, you are too stubborn to die. It was a mistake, I should have kissed you.~~  
  
~~I miss you.~~ Just tell me you are not dead, Luffy-ya.

* * *

**From Law**

Strawhat-ya,  
  
I read the newspaper today. I saw you finally achieved your dream. King of Pirates, what a title, right? I am proud of you and everything you did to get here. I am not very far away from Raftel, Bepo told me that we can get here in a week or two. I am really happy for you, I assume this is why I didn’t get any more letters from you? You were too busy trying to reach Raftel?  
  
I don’t blame you. Things must have been insane for you and you probably didn’t even have the time to catch your breath. Now, you truly are free. Tell me, what does it feel, to be the king of pirates?  
  
I also read in the newspaper that you were looking for a woman to marry and to make her your queen. Is it true, or is it another lie made up by newspapers?

* * *

**From Luffy**

Law.  
  
Don’t trust the newspapers. I don’t care about queens.  
  
Marry me.

* * *

The submarine just got there. Law, despite his growing impatience, helps every one of his crew-mates to get on the island, on the last island. Laughters mix with tears and the captain is the last one to put his feet on Raftel. He tries to keep a neutral face but he quickly can’t resist to smile, to laugh with his friends (this is so rare that even Penguin tells him). But soon enough, Law must go and leave his crew; he turns around, he can’t wait much longer. His crew is obviously aware (of course they noticed how much Law was impatient to get letters from the other captain, of course they noticed all the letters he would write before he sent only one of them, of course they noticed the way Law would run at the transponder snail everytime time it rung, of course they noticed the huge smile on their captain’s face that always appeared after he ended his calls with Luffy. Of course they all noticed _everything_ ), but Law tells them anyway.  
  
They let him go with big smiles and encouragement yells and Law can only chuckle as he enters the dense forest of Raftel. (Rays of sunshine are having trouble to get inside the forest, there’s too many trees and leaves and it’s dark. It’s so dark that Law’s eyesight needs some time to adjust.)  
On his way, he meets some of the Strawhat pirates, who, all of them, tell him where their captain is. His heart is pounding harder and harder in his chest as he gets closer to the other captain.  
  
  
It didn’t take him much longer to find Luffy. Law recognizes the swordsman and the cook next to him. Sitting in the middle of shining and sparkling treasures, tons of gold and jewellery, expensive gemstones, luxurious fabrics, and yet, Luffy stays plain. Luffy wears a long and heavy coat and his usual sandals. Luffy still wears his straw hat (a golden crown is carelessly placed on top of it, on the verge of falling down), and there’s a sole necklace riddled with sparkling gemstones around his neck.  
Luffy is Luffy. Simple. Naive. Stupid.  
  
  
  
Their eyes meet.  
  
  
  
Luffy gets up. Law takes two steps forward.  
  
  
“Yes,” he says and his voice sounds wrong, too low, too unsure. But Law is sure, god he is so _sure_ , and so he repeats, louder: “ _yes_.”  
  
  
Luffy smiles. Law smiles too.  
Luffy grabs the collar of Law’s coat and Law places his hands on the King of Pirates’ cheeks.  
  
  
And then they kiss.  
(Luffy’s crown falls down at their feet.)

* * *

_**(It got lost before it could reach its recipient.)** _

_Hello Torao,_  
  
_I don’t know._  
_I really don’t know. I wanted to kiss you but I don’t know._  
  
_I hesitated for too long, and then, we weren’t alone anymore and we had to get back to the party, like nothing happened. I am full of regrets, I should have kissed you. But I was scared. I was scared because, the next day, I had to go and I knew I couldn’t see you again for a long time. I was scared because I didn’t want history to repeat itself, like with what happened to Ace, I didn’t want to learn about your death in the newspapers while I was weeks away from you._  
  
_I didn’t want to start something I could not finish._  
  
_I love you, Law._  
  
_We will kiss at Raftel, I promise you._  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I might have some ideas to develop what happened in this, like how Luffy reacted when he got Law's letter, or that party night, etc etc   
> but I'm not sure. Not knowing what happened is kinda the thing I want, like everybody is free to imagine what they want but in the same time... mhh idk


End file.
